A Magical Partnership
by multifandom
Summary: Morgana was in shock. Merlin had magic? He could teach her to become a great sorceress. Morgause had tried to teach Morgana, it didn't go well. Morgana didn't want to bring down the kingdom and take the throne. She was the sister of the king. King Arthur. She didn't want to. She just wanted to teach magic properly and use it for good. She didn't want to hurt anybody.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Partnership

Chapter one

Morgana sat down on the bed. She was in shock. Merlin had magic? He was a warlock? He used spells? He could help her. He could teach her to become a great sorceress. Morgause had tried to teach Morgana, it didn't go well. Morgana didn't want to bring down the kingdom and take the throne. She was the sister of the king. King Arthur. She had some power and not much pressure on her shoulders. She had his trust and she was happy. Morgause told her that it was her destiny, and to fulfil it she had to become a high Priestess of the Triple Goddesses. Morgause was the last, and Morgana was supposed to be one too. She didn't want to. She just wanted to teach magic properly and use it for good. She didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked. For a second Morgana had forgotten about him. Merlin, a warlock? A great sorcerer. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. It's just very hard to believe" she said.

"I know" Merlin looked down, "But it's the truth. And I want to help you learnt it properly. I want you to learn how to control it" Merlin was incredibly serious. Morgana looked in his eyes. So serious and full of passion. He really wanted to help her.

"I want to learn it too" Morgana said, "I want to use it for good, not killing. Not like Morgause" Merlins face expression changed immediately. He looked sad and worried.

"Morgause tried to teach you magic?" Merlin sat down on the bed. He tried to understand, but he couldn't. He would never.

"Yes, but I stopped showing up. She only wanted the kingdom, she wanted to get rid of Arthur and crown me" Morgana stared to cry, it was a horrible thought. Morgana would only become queen if Arthur died. Which he better not, because Morgana didn't want to become queen. She buried her face in her hands. Merlin comforted her. Hugged her, it was nice.

"Why?" Merlin asked cold. Morgana looked surprised up at him.

"Why?" Morgana said confused. He just looked at her with a serious look. "Well, I don't know?" Morgana really didn't know. "Maybe she wanted power herself? She is my sister. And I am Uthers daughter, I have a right to the crown, but I don't want it", Morgana said, and whipped away some tears. She really didn't want the crown; she didn't want the kingdom, or the power. She was satisfied as it was.

"Okay. I'm glad you told me" Merlin looked into her eyes and smiled. She loved his honesty and his happiness. He was so sweet. He was comfortable to be with. "I'll let you go to bed now, you are tired and need to rest" Merlin stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait" Morgana stopped him, "When do we start?" she asked. Merlin looked at her and smiled; "You know with learning spell and stuff" Morgana continued. Merlin walked towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow, milady. Meet me in the woods" Merlin said.

"When?" Morgana asked and looked into his blue eyes.

"You'll know when" Merlin said mysteriously and rushed out.

**A/N Hi, this is my very first fanfiction. I'm so excited to know that y'all think. Please leave me a review, if you want me to continue. Sorry for a little short chapter. I just have to start.**

- **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Morgana had no idea when she was going to the woods to meet Merlin. What did he mean with _you'll know when_? She had spent all night thinking about it. But she knew Merlin had given her a sign. She just didn't know what. Morgana walked into the throne room, she was to meet Arthur. Her king. Her brother. Her friend.

"Ah, Morgana. So good to see you" Arthur said when he saw her walking into the room. He was wearing his armour. Where was he going? What was he going to do?

"What is it Arthur?" Morgana asked worried. He looked at her clothes and smiled. She was wearing a green dress with a golden belt with flowers. She sleeves where long and puffy. He had given it to her many years ago, before their fathers death. It was her favourite dress. It reminded her of Arthur, she always wore it when he was out, so he didn't see her in it that much. Arthur walked over to her and took some of her long, curly hair in his hand.

"You look beautiful" he said and smiled. Morgana smiled and looked down, she was wearing green jewellery too. She looked up and met Arthurs grey eyes. Although they were grey, they were so colourful. His short blond hair looked messy, he must have been training. But the way he looked at her, she just knew something was wrong.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Arthur laughed.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" he laughed. Morgana smiled and looked down.

"No, Arthur. You're my brother; I know when something's troubling you" she was serious. Morgana could always feel when he was in trouble, or really happy. Uther used to tell her it was a special gift. She wasn't so sure. She always felt anger and hate, when Uther was around. It wasn't very nice.

"We're going to a small village in east of Camelot tomorrow. Something is wrong, and we need to check up on it" he said seriously. Morgana didn't want him to leave. Especially because then Merlin couldn't teach her while they were gone. She had an idea.

"Can I come with you, Arthur?" she asked. His face changed. Looked worried and surprised.

"You" he started, "Want to come with me" he looked strangely at Morgana, she didn't like it, "and the knights on a dangerous trip?" Arthur burst into laughter. Morgana got angry. Why would she joke about this?

"Yes, nothing happens in the castle. I need something new to happen. Please, can I come with you, Arthur!" she begged. Arthur immediately stopped laughing. He looked worried at her, and then nodded.

"Yes, of course you can come with us" he said seriously. Morgana smiled, now she was able to come with him. Get some excitement, and she could teach magic from Merlin. She was so happy.

"Great!" Morgana hugged Arthur, "Thank you" she looked thankful at him.

"Be ready by noon, it's going to take about four days to get there" he smiled and stroked her cheek, "I'll see you, Morgana" he said, Morgana bowed and walked out the door.

Morgana was finally going somewhere! She was finally going to do something exciting. She always thought it was boring to be on the castle all the time. She went into her chambers and walked straight over to the window to look out. Some horses got dragged around. Gwaine and Percival just got home from patrol. Percival looked tired. But who wouldn't after a long day listening to Gwaine? Morgana laughed by the thought. She'd always loved Gwaine; he was so amazing and funny. And when he looked at her he always smiled. Morgana knew it wasn't because she was Arthurs sister, but because he thought she was great, she guessed.

"Do you need anything, milady?" Morgana hadn't noticed Gwen walking into the room.

"No, thank you Gwen" Morgana smiled at her maid. Gwen was such a sweet being. She loved Arthur, and Arthur loved her. Morgana always tried to push Arthur to admit it, but he didn't want to. She knew someday he would break down and admit it. And when he did she was going to be there.

"You're free to go home for now" Morgana looked out of the window again.

"Thank you, milady" Gwen bowed, took the laundry and walked out of her chambers.

Morgana went over to the bed. She forgot to tell Gwen to pack. She ran out the door.

"Gwen?" she called. Gwen appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Yes, milady?" she asked, Morgana walked over to her.

"I'm going on a long trip with Arthur and knights tomorrow, be sure to pack" Morgana said and smiled.

"Yes, of course" Gwen said, bowed and walked continued round the corner. Morgana went back to her chambers.

Morgana walked over to the drawer to find a book about spells Morgause had given to her. She looked back, checked the door and made sure no one was going to walk in while she was reading. Morgana went over to the window. That's when she saw it. A small note in windowsill. She took it up, closed the window and sat on the bed.

She read the note, _Midnight_ it said. Nothing else, she turned it over looking for more. But nothing else was on the small piece of paper. She knew what it meant. Merlin must've gone into her chambers while she was talking to Gwen. That idiot. He was so mysterious and tricky. She liked it. She took a small bag and packed the spell book. She was excited. It was almost dark. Soon she was going to teach some magic.

**A/N Sooo, Morgana's finaly going to learn spells and magic. Coming up in next chapter! **

**I don't know if I'm going to post a chapter every day. I'm kind of busy with school and stuff. But I'm going to post as soon as I can.**

**Please leave me a review of your thoughts!**

**- Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Morgana wandered around for a long time, she couldn't find Merlin. The woods were so big. He could be anywhere. She didn't know where to go. She called him several times.

"Merlin?" she shouted. She couldn't find him. Why couldn't he have given her a direction? He was such an idiot. He didn't think of anything.

A light flew up from the ground before her. And again, someone was signalling her. Merlin. It had to be him. Who else would be in the woods this time at night? He ran. It wasn't that long from where she was, but it took forever to get there.

"What took you so long?" Merlin asked when he saw her. He laughed. Morgana just wanted to punch him in the face.

"I didn't know where to go" she just answered cold. She went over to him. Merlins eyes shined. He was happy. So was Morgana. She was going to teach some proper magic.

"I have a book" Morgana grabbed her bag, and took the book Morgause had given her.

"Here, Morgause gave it to me" she handed Merlin the book. He opened it and started to read. He turned over the pages.

"Morgana, this is dark magic" he said, and looked at her like she'd just killed someone. Morgana just looked cold at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Have you learned any of these?" he asked. Morgana hadn't, she stopped coming at Morgauses hut after she'd read it.

"No" she said quickly. She didn't want a long pause, so it'd seem like she had.

"Well, then we have to start from the bottom" Merlin laughed. He had just freaked Morgana out; he was such a goofy person. She mostly liked it, but he was also goofy when everything was serious. Sometimes it was nice with some fun in dark times, but not now.

"Let's start with some stunning spells" he said, he took a human-like figure from one of the trees. It was one of those like the knights practiced on with swords. Morgana was excited. He took another one from behind the trees and sat it next to the other figure.

"Just say like me" Merlin said, and walked away from the figures. He lifted his hand and pointed it at the figure.

"Ástríce!" he shouted, his eyes glowed golden for a second, it was like golden flames exploding in his eyes, it was beautiful. The figure flied back and into a tree behind it.

"Your turn" he said. Morgana looked shocked at Merlin. How was she going to do that? Merlin did it with elegance; Morgana would probably just do nothing, or mess it up.

"Come in, it's not that hard when you have it in you" Merlin smiled and made Morgana relax.

Morgana stood a few metres away from the figure. She was nervous. She lifted her hand.

"Find your inner power, bond with it" Merlin guided her, "Use it, melt together with it. Take control. Empty your mind and find peace. Relax. Aim and unleash your power" he said, totally calm. Morgana wondered if he had taught anyone else.

Morgana closed her eyes. She tried to empty her mind. She focused on her gift. She opened her eyes. The figure was the only thing on her mind. She was going to blow it away. And nothing could stop her.

"Ástríce!" Morgana shouted. She could feel the voice coming from her body. It was strong and powerful, she could feel it. The figure flew back and hit a tree. Morgana took down her hand. She did it. She used proper magic. It was fantastic. It felt so good.

"I did it" Morgana said with tears in her eyes. Merlin laughed.

"What?" she said and looked angrily at him.

"It was good, but I know you can do much better. Come on, let's try some more" Merlin said.

Morgana was so happy. She'd cast her first spell. She was proud of herself and willingly to learn more.

**A/N Sorry I didn't have time last week. HERE'S A CHAPPIE!**

**I'm going to write some more so I can upload some chaps next week.**

**Happy sunday! Leave me a review of your thougts!**

**- Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Morgana almost danced all the way home. Merlin has taught her a lot of magic. Stunning spells, some elementary spells, unlocking spells and a telekinetic spell. She could make people fly back, make a fire, unlock a door and make things fly. I was absolutely wonderful. She loved magic. It was so magical and pretty. And it could be used for good. It was just …

"Morgana" a known voice behind her shocked her. No, it couldn't be? No.

Morgana turned around, and there she stood. Her blond curls flied in the wind. She wore a red dress with gold details. It was beautiful. His face was sad and her dark eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Morgause" Morgana said, she smiled and looked down in the ground. Had she seen what she and Merlin were doing?

"You never came back after I gave you the book" Morgause said cold.

"No, I read some of it, but…" Morgana started, it was hard to explain to her sister, that she didn't want to be evil.

"Morgana" Morgause placed a hand on Morganas chin and lifted up her head, "You know you can tell me everything" she said, she sounded like mother. Morgana knew that was what she wanted to, Morganas weak spot was their mother.

"I don't want to take over the kingdom or kill Arthur. I don't want the crown. And I don't want to kill" Morgana said, she wanted Morgause to understand, but she never could. Just the thought of killing almost made Morgana cry.

"Sister, we don't have to take the kingdom. We don't have to be like that" Morgause said and smiled. Was she telling the truth? Morgana wasn't sure, but she hoped.

"I thought it was what you wanted" Morgause said.

"Why would I want that?" Morgana asked. She was curious. Why would she want the kingdom?

"You are the rightful heir" Morgause took a step back; Morgana could see she was shocked that Morgana didn't want the power.

"Yes, but I'm happy where I am. I don't want the crown, and I certainly don't want Arthur dead. He's a good king, and the people love him!" Morgana said. She looked up and realized it was getting lighter. She had to get back to Camelot.

"Sister, I just want to be with you. You are the only one I have left" Morgause said, if she weren't that tough, Morgana would have sworn she would've cried.

"I have to get back to Camelot before morning" Morgana said and started to walk, Morgause grabbed her arm. Morgana was afraid Morgause wouldn't let her go again, or cast a spell on her.

"Will I see you again?" Morgause said strictly.

"Yes" Morgana said.

"When?" Morgause asked. Morgana just wanted to go home.

"Soon, sister. Let me know where, I'll be there" Morgana smiled and took Morgauses hand and took it to her heart.

"We're sisters. We will always find each other" Morgana let Morgauses hand go, and walked towards Camelot. Morgause smiled.

When Morgana reached her chambers in Camelot she immediately fell on the bed and slept. She dreamt of a land full of fairies, tiny beautiful fairies with wings brighter than the sun. There was a lake with water as dark as the night, with mountains in the background and wild flowers everywhere. Trees with big, green leafs and fairies sitting in them, waving a Morgana. It was beautiful. Morgana was wearing a long, white dress with gold details everywhere; she'd never seen a dress so beautiful. Her curly hair was collected in a ponytail hanging down Morganas back. But suddenly the peace broke and everything died. Morgana looked terrified around. She was scared. A woman rose from the lake. Her hair was dark as night. She wore a black dress. It was damaged, the dress were ripped apart, like she'd been fighting or running and tripped in the woods.

"Morgana" the woman said her name. Morgana was in shock. What was this?

"Who are you?" Morgana almost couldn't ask. She was terrified.

"We don't have much time" the woman said. Morgana didn't know what to say, so she just looked into the womans eyes. They were dark blue, like the sky in a cold winter night.

"You must trust your instincts, they are coming. They will have no mercy, especially not for you and your kind. You must learn fast and hide. The darkness is approaching. They are coming" the woman said, while she looked around. Like she was making sure no one listened. Morgana didn't understand.

"Who are _they_?" she asked. The woman looked horrified. Like it was something she couldn't mention.

"I'm sorry I am of no more help to you, Morgana. Do not trust …" Morgana woke up.

**A/N Sorry, my internet has been down all week (fucking barrels!).**

**Here's a chap. Sorry they're so short. Will try to make longer ones.**

**I'll upload another one again tomorrow. And then I'll write some more sunday. And hopefully new chaps next week!**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**- Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Milady?" the sight of Gwen made Morgana safe and happy.

"Oh, Gwen. Thank god you're here" Morgana said and hugged her maid.

"Was it the nightmares?" Gwen asked. She looked worried. Morgana just nodded.

"Did you take the remedy Gaius made for you?" Morgana completely forgot to take the sleeping potion last night, she was just so tired.

"You're still wearing yesterday's clothes, milady" Gwen said. Morgana looked at her clothes. There were a lot of things she forgot last night. She and Merlin had practiced all night, and the talk with Morgause didn't help on the sleep. And the dream definitely didn't either. Morgana was exhausted.

"Yes, I forgot. I was so tired last night, what time is it?" Morgana asked. She felt like she hadn't slept at all.

"It's almost noon, you have to get ready for the trip with Arthur and the knights" Gwen said. Morgana had completely forgotten about that. She was too excited about magic; she must've frozen it out.

"Yes, of course. Let's get me ready" Morgana said and smiled. Gwen helped Morgana get her armour on. It wasn't that big. Her chainmail wasn't as strong as the knights or Arthurs, but it protected her. She had a plate covering her stomach and her back. Gwen collected Morganas hair in a braid. Morgana put on some brown gloves and took her sword.

"Are you ready?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"I'm not coming with you" Gwen said and looked down.

"Why not?" Morgana didn't know what to do without her. If she wasn't coming with them, what was she going to do, then?

"Gaius need some help, and I think the trip is too long for me. I can't go so long away" Gwen tried to explain, Morgana didn't buy it, "It'd just slow you down" Gwen said, she looked at Morgana and smiled. Morgana accepted the excuse. But it was bad, and Gwen knew it.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Morgana asked.

"Are you ready, milady? We're riding now" it was Merlin. Morgana opened the door and smiled, Merlins face always made Morgana happy. He smiled back.

"Your bags?" he said. Gwen gave them to Merlin, and he started to walk down the hall.

"You better come with a proper excuse when I come back, Gwen" Morgana said and hugged Gwen. The maid smiled and looked into Morganas eyes.

"Yes, milady" Gwen said and bowed.

"Have a nice trip" Gwen smiled; Morgana hugged her again and rushed out. She wanted to reach Merlin.

"Merlin?" she said, when she reached him.

"Yes, milady?" he looked at her with big blue eyes. He was so sweet.

"Are we going to continue on the trip?" she asked and hoped he knew was she was talking about.

"Maybe" Merlin said and rushed down the stairs to her horse. They'd reached the big door to the castle and the big stone stairs outside. The horses were ready, Arthur was petting his horse. It was brown with a white spot on its forehead. Gwaine already sat on his horse, it had the same colour as his hair, dark brown and pretty. Percival and Leon's horses were black. Percivals horse had white hooves and Leons had a white spot on its neck. Elyans horse were Brown with a black spot on its forehead. Merlin had put Morganas bags on her horse, and they were ready to go. Morgana petted her horse. It was white as snow. It was a beautiful horse. She loved her.

"Good girl" Morgana said and placed herself in the saddle. They all sat on their horses now, except Merlin. His horse was light brown; it has dark brown hooves and a big, dark brown spot on its forehead. It was also beautiful horse.

They rode through the gates of Camelot. Morgana looked forward to see what was going to happen. So much she almost forgot about the lady in the lake and the warning.

**A/N aaaaand, here's another one! I'll write some more tomorrow. Hope you like it. Haven't checked for grammar og anything else, too tired ...**

**Leave a review of your thoughts!**

**- Emma**


End file.
